Pure Skins
by UrbanGiant
Summary: A Oneshot Inspired By The Movie Havoc, Skins The Tv Show, The Song Pure Morning By Placebo And Naruto Characters Of Course. Slightly Depressing In A Way, But I Bet You It's Not What You're Expected. Random Pairings. Excuse The Crappy Name ! MuchLoveexxx


Throbbing music. Drained faces. The endless procession of flickering flames reflecting hallowed eyes.

And the thoughts. Don't forget the racing thoughts.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura could see Ino leaning over the battered couch to get violently sick. Her long blonde ponytail bobbed with each jerk of her head. Just another lasting reminder of her childhood perks. Shikamaru sat unimpressed beside her writhing form. The smoke hung lazily off his lips. The occassional spiral of smoke would dance from it's tip, shrouding his bored face. Through the fog Sakura visualized around them she thought she could make out Hinata and Naruto in the corner. Ever since Naruto stopped gelling his hair it fell soft and floppy around his face. Hinata's soulful dark eyes looked preoccupied as he whispered against her chest. She stared vacantly ahead. One of her hands rubbed his hair soothingly. Laughter echoed in Sakura's ears. Ringing, distorting itself.

Temari sat like a life size porcelain doll in the midst of the scene. Her face looked paler than usual and her brown eyes hinted tears. Four bunches of hair were gathered on her head, the only childish aspect about her appearance. Visible between the zipper of her leather jacket, rested a silver locket that nestled itself in her exposed cleavage. Her illuminous bra stood out starkly against the confines of her black mesh shirt. Bright magenta Doc Martens covered her feet and they rested upon the upturned palm of Rock Lee. He was passed out on the floor, the ghost of a smile on his face and his bloodshot eyes half lidded. The broken bottle rested in his free hand.

Neji sat brooding on the old ottoman while Tenten sucked his earlobe. He was shirtless and her feminine long nailed hands roamed the expanse of his white skin, exploring his cover, caressing his muscles. Kankuro sat on the dirty rug, laughing with Kiba's sister on his lap. Both dreamy eyed. Both intoxicated.

Anko beckoned a poker faced Itachi into the next room, with a slow, curved finger. Sasuke sat with his head in his palms on the threadbare armchair, calculating. Thinking.

Gaara sat on the remains of the mattress, his bloody fingers interlaced and his thumbs jabbing his forehead. His dilated eyes are closed, leaving just black holes where they should be. His unsteady breathing is one warning sign that he can erupt any moment but everyone's to busy with their own personal tragedy to notice.

Shino handed out the weed to the newcomers with a malicious smile.

'' Welcome to the party , '' he'd say in that creepy tone of his, leering at you behind the dark glasses of his.

Kiba sits throwings things on the fire in the heart. An amused but broken smile on his face as somewhere a dog whimpers.

Chouji stands up ramrod straight against the dark concrete wall, looking at the square room but not taking it in. He numbly shovels his high sugar sweets and candies into his mouth to stop the cravings. They attack him. Tear him apart inside, but nobody sees, nobody cares.

She makes her way over, tripping over a stray can and she can't rely on her unstable legs to get her that far. The heel of her stilettos creak forebodingly. Ominously but she ignores it and pushes on. Brushing her pink locks from her face and revealing smudged eyeliner eyes she stares at him questioningly. He monotonously takes her in. Red heels, naked legs, a multi-coloured neon tutu and the once white corset he'd once complimented her in. Luminescent pink hair hangs invitingly around her face, to her shoulders, surreally. An unstable angel. But it's her eyes that take him in. Glittering emerald circles that are afraid and knowing. Confused but certain.

He slowly unravels his hands and beckons her down. She perches on his lap with one hand calmly stroking his cheek and the other resting limply against his chest. So many things assault her senses.

The smells. Ino's vomit, the smoke...

Her touch, Sasuke's burning skin.

Her sight, the pitiful view before her. Pulsing lights and uncaring faces...

Her taste, the vodka still fresh on her tongue.

Her hearing, Kankuro's hollow laughter and the damned music. Loud voices. Her rushed thoughts.

Ino coughs up something else, onto her lap this time. Her shorts are saturated in a clear fluid and crimson, lots of crimson.

Shikamaru massages his temples.

In her resonating ears, her own chapped lips bleed the story forward.

Narrating their escapades, in a humbling, honest whisper. Her voice falls like the blossoms she's named after, onto the tortured ears of her friends.

'' Inside the circle and out, we live very sheltered lives ... So we dress gangsta, we talk shit, so what ? It's our thing. See basically, the thing to remember is that none of it really matters, we're just teenagers and we're bored. ''

A hoarse, cracking narration. A complete reaction.

Kiba throws more onto the fire, letting the flames dance around his fingertips and he slowly bends towards it, his lips pouted.

In the next room fumbling can barely be heard over the crackle of the flames and the debri Kiba has deposited on it cracking.

Naruto raises a shaking hand to finger the deep cuts across his cheeks that almost look like whiskers.

Gaara's eyes crack open. Dangerous and dilating.

Kankuro wraps a comforting arm around his lover, his pain being freed by the words.

Tenten purs seductively. Shino lights his joint and takes a long, rewarding drag. Lee twitches on the floor, his half lidded eyes staring at nothing.

Illicit moans waft in the doorway, curling around lifeless faces.

Sasuke sighs.

'' We '' - Temari. A solitary tear runs down her rouged cheek.

'' Are '' - Chouji. He licks the sugar granules from his fingertips.

'' Totally '' Neji looks up and pierces the heavy air with his

'' Fucking '' - Hinata's hand pauses over the blond locks for a mere moment before reluctantly lowering itself and encombing the sunny strands in her fingers.

'' Bored. '' - Sakura finished.

* * *

_Inspired by the song Pure Morning by Placebo, A quote from the movie Havoc and Skins, the amazing TV Show. _

_I Own None Of The Characters, Quotes Or Things Listed Above._

I Merely Put Them Together In This Fanfic.

_Finished 4.43 Am. 4__th Of May 2OO9._

_

* * *

_

Would Like To Hear Your Thoughts, Opinions, Reactions, Criticisms & Even Flames. As Always.

_

* * *

_

Lots Of Love D x

_

* * *

_

_Pure Morning Lyrics_

**A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend with weed is better,  
A friend with breasts and all the rest,  
A friend who's dressed in leather,**

**A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend who'll tease is better ,  
Our thoughts compressed,  
Which makes us blessed,  
And makes for stormy weather,**

**A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
My Japanese is better,  
And when shes pressed she will undress,  
And then shes boxing clever,**

**A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend who bleeds is better,  
My friend confessed she passed the test,  
And we will never sever,**

**Days dawning, skins crawling [repeat three more times]  
Pure morning, [repeat this three more times]**

**A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend who'll tease is better,  
Our thoughts compressed,  
Which makes us blessed,  
And makes for stormy weather,**

**A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend who bleeds is better,  
My friend confessed she passed the test,  
And we will never sever,**

**Days dawning, skins crawling [repeat three more times]  
Pure morning,[repeat this three more times]**

**A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
My Japanese is better,  
And when shes pressed she will undress,  
And then shes boxing clever,**

**A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend with weed is better,  
A friend with breast and all the rest,  
A friend who's dressed in leather**


End file.
